


¡Nia!

by stihal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddle, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, kitty au, spell, stiles es un gatito gordo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: ¿Los gatos y los perros se llevan bien? Nop. ¿Lobos y gatitos? Al parecer si. Cuando Stiles se convierte en un gatito, Derek lo protege.





	¡Nia!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919881) by [ClassicalTorture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture). 



Cuando Stiles y Derek fueron golpeados con un hechizo que aparentemente los convertía en sus contrapartes animales, nadie realmente pensó mucho en las implicaciones de ello. Por lo que Stiles era un pequeño gatito atigrado con mejillas regordetas y Derek era un lobo regordete con patas demasiado grandes para su cuerpo. Ser joven en la vida real al parecer también significaba ser joven en años de animal.

Todos pensaron que se mantendrían alejados el uno del otro, ya que los lupinos y caninos generalmente no les gustaba estar en compañía de los gatos. Estaban equivocados.

Cuando Derek se sacudió el mareo, su nariz se dirigió de inmediato en dirección al todavía desorientado gatito y el cachorro troto. Sin dejar que el atigrado siquiera intentara levantarse, Derek caminó sobre él y despreocupadamente se desplomó encima.

Stiles solo pudo dejar salir un "¡Nia!" en sorpresa por el peso inesperado y sacudir su cola ligeramente aplastada bajo el vientre de Derek, mientras el lobo enfadado miraba a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a la pareja esponjosa.

Peter susurró y tomó una foto en su iPhone

_************** _

Stiles está un poco confundido acerca de cómo terminó siendo un gatito regordete, no cree que sea gordito claro, simplemente es esponjoso. ¡Mira todo ese glorioso pelaje! Ningún otro gato tiene el pelo como el pelaje de Stiles, ¡está seguro de eso! En realidad, no tiene mucho tiempo para admirarlo, ya que de repente un gran peso se posa sobre él, aplastando su pobre cola bajo un vientre cálido. Él deja salir un sorprendido "¡Nia!"  poco antes de que su nariz repentinamente sensible capte el olor del bosque, el pelaje grueso, y ... ¡Derek!

¿Por qué Derek está encima de él? ¿Cómo está Derek encima de él? Stiles no obtiene respuestas a su pregunta y siente que un deslizamiento de baba cálida se desliza por su oreja hacia sus fauces. A él no le gusta. Siseando levemente, el gatito solo puede golpear su pequeñas patas inútilmente contra el suelo y retorcer su trasero atrapado.

_************** _

Derek no estaba del todo seguro de por qué todo el mundo estaba murmurando y solo se concentró en asegurarse de que Stiles no se zafase de él. Estaba muy resbaladizo y ya había liberado su cola, y ahora intentaba retroceder hacia atrás haciendo girar repetidamente su trasero. Derek resopló y puso un poco más de peso haciéndolo resoplar y calmarse.

De repente se dio cuenta de que Lydia estaba a punto de acercarse y mostró sus colmillos, dejando escapar un gruñido más fuerte. Nadie tenia permitido acercarse. Stiles y él no estaban a salvo, así que tenia que protegerlos y asegurarse de que nadie se acercara. Tan pronto como vio a otros tratar de acercarse a ellos, tuvo que tomar una decisión.

Se levantó rápidamente en sus patas, Derek apretó sus mandíbulas en el cuello de Stiles, levantó al gatito del suelo y procedió a trotar hacia las escaleras del porche. Stiles por una vez estuvo en silencio y complaciente, obedientemente colgando de la boca de Derek con los pies en alto y la cola curvada hacia su vientre. Cuando el cachorro llegó a la escalera, los rodeó y procedió a meter al gatito en el rincón oscuro, lleno de viejas hojas cálidas y tierra. Asegurándose de que su tarea se llevara a cabo, Derek le dio la espalda al gato y se sentó en vigilia.

Saldría pronto para conseguir algo de comida, pero solo después de asegurarse de que nadie llegara a Stiles.


End file.
